Dulce Veneno
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Una decisión es irreversible, una decisión debe tomarse a consciencia. No arrepentirse de ella pese a todas las adversidades; Levi siempre lo tubo en consideración y fue por ello que eligió, pero es posible que haya sido envenenado desde el principio para ello, envenenado por un dulce veneno.


DULCE VENENO:

(Oneshot Erwin x Levi)

Tras una bien disimulada señal y un suave intercambio de miradas con su superior, Levi había entrado a escenario mientras la aniñada y molesta voz de Eren se adueñaba de la atención de todo el jurado. Los espectadores estuvieron aterrados después de presenciar su manera de callar la opinión del joven titan, aquel niño supuestamente peligroso y de sumo cuidado que debían vigilar. Eso le causaba gracia, ¿cómo iba a ser peligroso un pobre diablo al que tenía a su merced en ese momento? El sonido de sus patadas contra la carne y los huesos quebrantaban la atmósfera en medio de una sinfonía de violencia y él no se detendría solo por saberse observado por miles de miradas sorprendidas, consternadas, más bien era lo que él quería, era lo que ellos dos necesitaban para atraer la corriente de la disputa a su favor, obtener la custodia de Eren Jeager para poner en marcha los planes que tenían a futuro.

Si alguien le preguntase qué pasaba por su mente en esos momentos mientras golpeaba, sencillamente respondería que no se molestó en hacerlo ni un instante, quizás, ni siquiera pensaba, solo podía percibir lo delgado de aquella carne que chocaba contra su piel, lo grandioso que era escuchar el constante crujir de los huesos mientras lo castigaba con poderío demandante, transportándose de manera inconsciente a su antigua vida como sicario en el bajo mundo de la capital, aquella que ya le sabía lejana y casi desaparecida de sus oscuros recuerdos, donde solo la mirada de Erwin se interponía para distraerlo y donde su aparente tranquila voz persistía entre sus preciadas memorias. Esa voz que volvía a escucharse segura en el tribunal, resolviendo el caso con la fluidez que a Levi tanto le gustaba y facilitándoles el asunto que segundos después dio por cerrado con la última palabra del comandante en jefe, juez y dueño de las tres fuerzas militares, y cuando escuchó que sería el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento a quien le sería entregado Eren, se pudo tomar un respiro sin abstención, se había terminado todo el alboroto, al menos por ese día.

Luego de eso, los soldados liberaron a Eren de sus cadenas y le llevaron a rastras hacia la oficina de Erwin, anonadado y herido por todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar; él observó cómo lo llevaban andando mientras se acercaba a su grupo, pero en ese preciso instante fue capaz de notar la presencia de aquellos dos chicos que aún estaban presentes en el jurado, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, se les veía muy preocupados por la salud física y mental de Eren, persiguiéndolo con sus insistentes miradas. Era curioso para él descubrir esa sincera y amorosa atención que dejaban caer sobre el chico medio-muerto, sin embargo no evitó desviar la mirada cuando dos ojos asesinos se posaron en su silueta, transmitiéndole toda la ira que contaminaba a su alma en ese momento, con esa muestra de odio tan puro que Levi simplemente ignoró. No estaba de ánimos para soportar a una adolescente enamorada que casi lo despedazaba con el pensamiento, era molesto preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus acciones aunque fuera debido a eso que también fue capaz de notar la expresión de tristeza que se dibujaba en Armin, le sorprendió un poco al comprender de qué iba todo aquello, ni pensar que esos dos eran, ademas de sus amigos, los indiscutibles amantes de Eren.

Continuó caminando, siguiendo el andar de sus camaradas, algo hastiado y aburrido. A Hanji se le notaba muy entusiasmada por curar los moretones de Eren asi que apenas sentarlo en el sillon de la oficina, la excentrica pelirroja inició su tratamiento de primeros auxilios, ocupando alcohol y algunos trozos de algodon para limpiar la sangre, Mike prefirió ignorar todo a sus alrededores perdiendose en el paisaje que se mostraba a travez de las ventanas, mientras que él y Erwin observaban desde la entrada el curioso espectaculo que su compañera y los jadeos de ese chico montaban

—Buen trabajo, Levi— escuchó a Erwin decir de pronto mientras le dedicaba una pequeña pero clara sonrisa de agradecimiento y cuyo origen le inspiró un poco de incomodidad a Levi. No respondió, solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose de pronto un poco avergonzado, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a esos sentimientos hirviendo en su cuerpo cada vez que Erwin le dedicaba un gesto, aún teniendo tantos años de relación entre ellos la comunicación le era difícil a causa de todo lo que provocaba su mirada en él

—Vencimos a la Policía Militar gracias a eso, ¿cierto? No es necesario que me felicites de nada, Erwin— contestó con indiferencia, cruzándose de brazos y dejando descansar la espalda en el muro más cercano de la habitación

—Entiendo...

La voz del comandante se sintió fuerte y calmada, pero por un momento una mueca de inconformidad cruzó sus facciones, llamando de lleno la atención del capitán hacia él. Erwin se separó de la entrada y caminó hasta el chico que gemía y se quejaba por el arder punzando en sus heridas cuando la pelirroja las tocaba con el humedecido algodón. Levi observó cada movimiento y palabra de Erwin dirigida a aquel chico y un inevitable sentimiento de celos se abrió paso en su interior cuando lo vio tenderle tan amistosamente la mano, de un rápido impulso se separó completamente de la pared donde había estado recargado y se acercó al otro extremo dejándose caer secamente en el sillón a un lado del mocoso, logrando con su presencia que ese par de morenas manos se apartaran de las de Erwin. No quería que ese contacto se extendiera más de lo necesario, Erwin era suyo y no quería que ningún individuo intentara comportarse cariñoso con él, el menor de ellos se sobresaltó al verle tan cerca, sus ojos verdes expresando por acto-reflejo el miedo que había causado Levi en él después de aquella muestra de disciplina durante el juicio. El comandante no tardó en adivinar la razón de esta repentina acción por parte de Levi asi que casi por inercia ensayada se alejó de Eren extendiendo en sus finos labios una leve sonrisa, aquello quería decir que no más palabras por parte de él; después de todo el cuestionamiento de «¿Me odias?» por parte de Levi no era más que un pretexto barato para aligerar la tensión del ambiente. ¿Cuán posesivo podía llegar a ser Levi Ackerman con la persona a quien quería? Aunque no negaría que eso también le gustaba de su personalidad.

Después de una ligera charla sobre los poderes titanicos de Eren, todo el equipo decidió marcharse de aquel lugar. Hanji y Mike se llevaron a Eren al lugar donde pasaría la noche por esa ocasión, al día siguiente partirían hacia el castillo abandonado y era necesario que descansaran todo lo que fuera posible para que sus cuerpos y mentes estuvieran en perfecto estado. Antes de salir Eren le dedicó una mirada nerviosa a quien permanecía en el sillón con la mirada clavada en sus carnes y sintió escalofríos de solo imaginarse al cuidado de ese sádico, ojala fuera más sencillo relacionarse con esa clase de gente pero ya era miembro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, se conformaría con saber eso por ahora. Abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando al capitán y al comandante completamente solos, Levi sintió entonces como sus músculos se relajaban, inconscientemente se había mantenido a la defensiva desde que ese mocoso había intercambiado las primeras palabras con Erwin y ahora que todos los habían dejado a solas podía tranquilizar esas ansias asesinas que una vez más habían abatido sobre su ya agrietada cordura

—No era necesario que aplicaras tanta agresión desde el principio Levi— habló Erwin embosando una sonrisa —¿O es que te gusta tomarte tú trabajo enserio desde el primer momento?

—No hago todo esto porque quiero— respondió Levi restandole importancia al asunto y levantándose del sillón forrado en cuero para quedar frente al escritorio de su superior —Por otro lado, Erwin, parecías muy complacido con la admiración de ese mocoso hacia ti

—¿Qué dices? Porsupuesto que me complace tener nuevos miembros en función, ademas te recuerdo que no fuí yo el único en interesarse en sus capacidades

—Solo me pareció una escoria interesante por sus amplios deseos de asesinar tintanes, eso es todo— soltó con veneno, mostrándose seguro de sus propias palabras, Erwin bajó la mirada enfocándose en los documentos que sostenía y con una sonrisa divertida reagrupó los archivos que había distribuido sobre todo el escritorio

—Entonces está bien, no es necesario que continuemos con esta conversación— finalizó con calma, ignorando la expresión irritada que se había formado en el rostro de Levi con su respuesta. Sin embargo aquella tensión en el aire no duró mucho, pues Levi se abalanzó de manera felina a recargar su peso en el escritorio, enfocando su mirada de lleno sobre la silueta de su comandante

—Dime Erwin, hoy has tenido que soportar bastantes presiones para obtener la victoria en el juicio, ¿cierto? ¿Qué te parecería tener un poco de distracción nocturna?

Levi se acercó un poco más a la silueta de Erwin sobre el escritorio que los separaba, realizando movimientos casi sensuales, casi provocativos. El comandante levantó la mirada encontrándose con los grises ojos de Levi y se quedó quieto manteniendo conectada la mirada, se preguntaba cuántas veces Levi había logrado seducirlo con tansolo mirarlo a los ojos de aquella manera. Cuando eran rodeados por sus soldados no mostraba real interés a nada en particular pero estando a solas parecía ser más insinuante de lo necesario

—¿Quieres hacerlo justamente en este lugar?

—¿Porqué no? Nadie vendrá a buscarte después de que ganaras en este alboroto, ¿O debo suponer...— Levi tomó a Erwin del uniforme subiéndose más al escritorio por automático —... que el gran comandante Erwin Smith tiene miedo de probar nuevas experiencias?

Su lengua, delgada y húmeda, delineó los labios de Erwin con suavidad, incitable al contacto mientras la serenidad del rubio se entretenía observando sus curiosas acciones. No se evitó posar sus dedos en la delgada mano que lo tomaba del cuello y los comenzó a deslizar hasta llegar a la cintura de Levi, atrayendolo y besandole directamente a los labios. Levi dejó salir un dulce gemido de satisfacción al sentir a Erwin invadir y devorar toda su boca, cerró los ojos permitiendo que Erwin lo subiera por completo al escritorio, acomodándolo de tal manera que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo tocar el propio. Las toscas manos del comandante habían comenzado a recorrerlo, tomando terreno en su frágil excitación, la tranquilidad con la que manejaba sus dedos al largo y ancho de su sensible ser siempre lograba desesperar al capitán de maneras alarmantes pero no lo suficiente para evitar que se deleitara con sus caricias, todo lo que proviniera de Erwin sin duda le gustaba, todas sus acciones le parecían las más correctas, no solo en la intimidad, también en el día a día dentro y fuera de los muros que los mantenían cautivos. Sino creyera en su juicio no acataría sus ordenes con tanto sosiego, después de todo Levi había decidido permanecer a su lado como su imparable espada

—Maldita sea, Erwin...— gimoteó cuando una de esas manos lo cubrieron y estimularon, estiró las piernas rozando la cintura de Erwin suavemente pues este ya se había levantado de la silla para ser capaz de acariciarlo sin impedimentos. Levi lo miró de reojo descubriéndose indefenso ante una mirada que lo quemaba por completo con su fuego azul pero, contrario a intimidarse, suspiró complacido volviendo a besar esos labios que eran tan suyos, tan dulces

—Levi... esta no es la relación que deberían mantener un capitán y un comandante

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso, Erwin? No estaríamos en esta situación ahora sino fueses tan fácil de convencer

Una sonrisa queda y lujuriosa se extendió por los labios de un juguetón comandante que acercó el rostro a Levi de manera peligrosa. En ese momento fue cuando el pelinegro supo que había entrado a la cumbre de una bestia hambrienta

—Me es imposible mantener el control después de presenciarte en el tribunal golpear tan metódicamente a un pobre niño sin culpa, ¿cómo deseas que me controle con esos movimientos tan perfectos que ejecutas?

—Bastardo...— escupió Levi con reto al escuchar aquellas palabras vibrando en sus oídos, una vibración electrizante que despertó un inusual fuego de pasión por todo su ser, más fuerte que el deseo mismo. Un impulso natural fue el que unió con más desesperación sus labios en un beso aborazado, buscando arrebatarse de todas sus capacidades racionales. Incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su amante, Levi se sostuvo de la nuca de Erwin, suspirando con dificultad cuando aquellos abrazadores labios bajaron a su cuello, recorriendo toda su extensión hasta bajar por su pecho, apartando del camino el molesto uniforme que a esas alturas comenzaba a estorbarles. Una pierna abrazó la cintura de Erwin y aquella suave mano que aún lo tomaba de la nuca se tensó cuando sus besos llegaron a un cierto nivel en su cuerpo, aquella que sostenía el peso rasguñó el escritorio y Levi se mordió los labios buscando ocultar el placer al que estaba siendo sometido. Era extraño, en el pasado no le hubiese importado jadear estuviera con quien estuviera pero por alguna razón, con Erwin le costaba trabajo liberarse, le seguía causando vergüenza dejarse escuchar por él en esos momentos que su cuerpo entraba en éxtasis, el goce que experimentaba era diferente a cualquiera con el que hallase estado, había tanta pasión y sentimientos

—Déjame escucharte Levi... gime para mi— pidió el comandante levantando la mirada hacia Levi quien desvió la vista al instante

—No...— respondió con dificultad sintiendo a su piel alcanzar la temperatura máxima, un nuevo ardor subió por su vientre cuando Erwin continuó su actividad, esto lo hizo gemir sin reparo, arrebatandole el autocontrol —Er-win... maldita sea...

Complacido con los resultados de sus tratamientos el comandante volvió a recorrer la piel de Levi esta vez a la inversa, hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlos como si esa fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Levi respondió a todos y cada uno de sus besos aferrándose a su espalda igual a alguien que se siente caer en un precipicio sin fondo, sanando por completo el miedo que le acosaba en sus pesadillas, en donde un mundo oscuro lleno de masacres y encierros corruptos buscaban retenerlo para corroer más su existencia. Un mundo donde Erwin no existía y debía luchar por su vida, perseguido por lobos hambrientos, una vida de la que Erwin lo había salvado desde hace mucho tiempo, una vida a la que no deseaba volver, no sin su comandante rellenandolo de paz y esperanza entre sus fuertes brazos, colmandolo de sus dulces besos y envenenándolo, dándole a beber hasta la última gota, porque él no deseaba dejar de sentir a ese hombre robusto invadiéndolo con su presencia, desnudandolo con la potencia de su mirada y abrazado por el cálido palpitar de su corazón. No lo diría jamas a letra abierta pero lo amaba como nunca habia amado a nadie, lo necesitaba entre sus piernas y necesitaba persibir ese perfume que revoloteaba en los poros de su nariz estando tan cerca, para siempre y que nunca acabase

—Erwin... ya basta de preliminares, hazlo de una maldita vez

—Eres muy impaciente— dijo Erwin dándole a Levi un fugaz beso sobre la frente —Ya casi estas listo

—¿Podrías dejar de mover los dedos de esa manera? Es desagradable...

—Eso dices pero de ser así me hubieras obligado a omitir la preparación

—Maldito...— susurró al sentirse descubierto, no comprendía cómo Erwin podía leerlo tan profundamente y saber qué era lo que lo aquejaba sin la necesidad de decirle nada, odiaba eso, pero a la vez lo reconfortaba. Era impresionante encontrarse dando tantos giros a su conducta en tan poco tiempo ya que, apesar de todo, Levi era más frágil de lo que aparentaba y la angustia de pensar por cuánto tiempo sus vidas durarían siempre causaba estragos muy dentro en su interior. Un fuerte impulso los unió a ambos en un mismo ser, arrancando de los labios de Levi algunos jadeos controlados, mismos que fueron asilenciados por los labios de Erwin al caer una vez más en contacto, atrapándolo. Sus corazones palpitaban tan fuerte que podían sentirlos golpear sus pechos. Entre amor y lujuria se movían libremente sobre aquel rechinante sillón, donde apenas podían acomodarse sus cuerpos para equilibrar el juego de sensaciones y cuya deleitante intensidad dependía mucho de las posiciones que iban tomando. El rubor fue tomando terreno hasta volverse absolutamente visible en sus rostros, con la respiración entrecortada Levi se giró quedando posado sobre aquellas cómodas piernas y comenzó a moverse salvajemente acorde a las necesidades propias y las de su amante, mordiéndose los labios que daban una clara muestra del infinito placer que todo aquello le provocaba, nublando su propio juicio mientras sentía a todo su ser arder. En ese instante Erwin se quedó quieto y dejó que Levi siguiera los pasos que satisfacieran sus deseos, cada vez lucía más esbelto, cada vez se veía más sensual

—Levi...— susurró tomandolo de las mejillas y atrayendolo. Levi lo miró hasta que sus lenguas se aventuraron al exterior de sus bocas, articulando una leve conversación con los suaves y callados gemidos que se escapaban de sus gargantas. Una sutil vivacía se apoderó de ellas al rozarse, movimientos desenfrenados que parecían no menguar hasta que el extasis sacudió sus sentidos. Para entonces Levi no pudo evitar volver a aferrarse a la espalda del comandante, escuchándolo suspirar contra su oído en un tono tan bajo pero igual de exquisito. Le encantaba cuando sentía a esa voz, usualmente demandante y segura, cortarse en medio de la culminación pues con ello, por un momento, se sentía con absoluto poder sobre Erwin. El comandante lo tomó y recostó de vuelta al sillon suavemente, cerrando el acto con un beso simple y delicado sobre esos calientes labios que permanecían entreabiertos, su acción consiguió que Levi abriera los ojos de golpe, dejando entreveér su sorpresa por medio de sus grises orbes, ese hombre siempre conseguía impresionarlo, asi habia sido siempre desde que lo conoció

—¿Porqué hiciste eso?— cuestionó Levi cubriéndose los labios con una mueca ligeramente molesta, Erwin sonrió en respuesta y se apartó de él para permitir que se levantara y vistiera. Ninguno había terminado completamente desnudo durante el acto pero era necesario que se alinearan las ropas si eran sus intensiones salir de la oficina; al no recibir respuesta alguna Levi chasqueó la lengua y se ajustó los pantalones del uniforme militar, tomándose un momento para observar la piel de su compañero antes de que terminara de cerrarse la camisa, luego él terminó de acomodarse la chaqueta

—Si existe algún inconveniente en el castillo o problema... lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo— dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie, Levi limitó la mirada en ese momento, cansado, inseguro

—No debes preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaré de los detalles que surjan. Enfocate en nuestro objetivo— contestó cortante, tranquilo, ante ello Erwin volvió la mirada a Levi, notando aquella expresión sombría y angustiada, buscaba la manera de disimular pero, a sus ojos, no lo estaba logrando

—Levi— el aludido giró la mirada —Confía en mi

Aquello no era una orden habitual, era una sugerencia disfrazada de mandato, porque aunque en su acento sonara frio y calculador, lo cierto era que era tan frágil como el resto de la humanidad. Levi sonrió muy levemente, como lo hacía pocas veces frente a quienes merecian la pena y se levantó de su asiento desvaneciendola tan rapido como habia aparecido, volviendo a enfocar sus irises en él, en ese fiero hombre

—Lo hago— habló entonces caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la oficina sin mirar nuevamente atras. Erwin por el contrario se giró al escritorio de vuelta para observar el paisaje oscurecido que podía apreciarse desde su ventana, acariciándose de manera fugaz los labios tras recordar el sabor de Levi impregnado en ellos.

Levi avanzó tranquilo e imperturbable por los pasillos del edificio, su mirada tan fría y atenta al movimiento del solitario pasillo, las sombras lo cubrían fantasmalmente mientras en su cuerpo vibraba la sensación de no estar solo. Se detuvo, sujetando en un puño su confianza, creía ciegamente, creía en aquella mirada firme que ocupaba cada parte de su organismo, la pasión, el miedo, el dolor y el placer, juntos en un solo nombre, atados por las alas que representaba a su Escuadrón. Sin el escudo de la libertad él jamas había vuelto a creer que valía la pena la supervivencia de la humanidad, sin el cómodo peso de esa esencia de fortaleza en su corazón habría dejado que los fantasmas de su pasado lo consumieran y guiaran hacia la destrucción. Sin embargo, después de conocer a Erwin las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido, el miedo había comenzado a extinguirse y sentía que la humanidad aún poseía una oportunidad, la oportunidad que había recibido él al aliarse con el hombre que le traería paz al mundo, el mismo hombre que le había servido como sanador de sus propios pecados, devolviendole la calidez que era volver a ser un ser humano.

FIN


End file.
